


is this my fault?

by elytranboo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dreamon, Gen, Minific, No Romance, Ranboo - Freeform, Toby Smith, Tommy - Freeform, TommyInnit - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, ranboo angst, ranboo dreamon, ranboo enderwalk, short fic, tommy died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elytranboo/pseuds/elytranboo
Summary: Ranboo fell to the floor, only one question plaguing his mind: Was this him? And what could he do?
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	is this my fault?

Ranboo's vision slowly cleared.

He's pacing across his home, back and forth, faster and faster, as panicked, desperate thoughts rush through his head.

He had been pacing for - minutes? hours? he couldn't quite tell - and finally he stopped. Walking. Thinking.

Only one question plagued his mind now.

Was it his fault? Did he do this? Was the death of this boy, someone he may have considered a friend, his fault?

He knew, if he had done it, he would never be able to take it. 

He knew he would never be able to look tubbo in the eyes again, he would never be able to smile at him, to laugh, to believe that this was fine, that he was worth happiness. 

Ranboo's mind was still looping that one, horrifying, looming question.

Was it his fault?

He didn't know.

And he fell against the wall, put his head against his knees, and for the second time in the past month, he desperately wished the room would stop spinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is really short, sorry about that - I'm hoping to work on something a little longer soon! If you enjoyed this minific, follow me on my twitter @/elytranboo, where I write some sometimes funny tweets!!!!


End file.
